krspacetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonto
I actually envy Tonto. He has a witch for a wife, is totally rich, and he owns most of the Mr. Smoothie franchise. But he's basically a horrible assistant. I only keep him around because I trust him with my life. But he's the dumbest assistant ever. Did you know that when me and Nega have our poker night, most of the time, the loder has to take the others assistant for a day, and Otnot is just as bad as Tonto, and the two combined... I don't wanna thinka about it.;Omni Tonto is an Omnitrix guardian from the world Omnimation. Tonto, though is caring and protective, is kind of missing a few brain cells. The Omnitrix on his wrist is a prototype of his master's Omnitrix, so it's missing the DNA of the Galvan (Greymatter.) Tonto also sometimes argues with his master, because for a fact, they don't agree on anything, unless it involves defeating a bad guy, or Tonto's little sister Kayla. Sometimes, Tonto just doesn't like Omnitrix the First as much as Omni doesn't like him, proof when one time a wishing rock got into Tonto's hand (after it was found by Omnitrix1 and Thomas) and when Omni gave Tonto a bunch of chores to do, he wished Omni was never born, 'thus making Omni vanish right in front of him, and no one even had any recollection that there ever was an "Omnitrix the First." But for some strange reason, Omni and Tonto trust each other with their lives, even if the feel like killing the other most of the time, which is almost all the time with Omni sense he has built up anger that he stored up from taking insults from kids that just want to get him angry for laughs. In an alternate universe, Tonto actually is a pixie king, and instead of having the ability to transform into 1,000,902 aliens, they're all his minions. Another univese, codenamed Earth 27, has him as the last boy, fighting to stop Kayla from taking over the world. In this dimmension, he killed the evil, female Barbi, also known as Omni Tonto has been changed twice. The first was where he and Omni went into a universe where the Omnitrix didn't exist, but Omni still wanted to protect, thus renaming himself Omnitrix2, or Omnitrix the Second, so niether of them had an Omnitrix. The second time was when he and Omni were approached to become Ultamatrix guardians, a higher ranking version of the Omnitrix guardians, but also secretive (the Ultamatrix is what Ben wears in the new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series) Omnitrix eventually became Omnitrix4, or Omnitrix the Fourth (if I ever get a youtube account then this is what I'm calling myself) Tonto also became a little smarter, but not by much. Tonto may be a little stupid, but you wouldn't want anyone else there to back you up. Tonto in the KrspaceT dimmension has a interesting case. His luck is magnified decreasingly when around his master, but turns the exact opposite around his girlfriend, the whitch Wendy. He also is old friends with Chowder. In the future he has a daughter named Jen with Wendy, and has become rich, owning the IWHL, Mr. Smoothie, The Nutachino/ethanol corporation, the Malt shops, the Galleria Mall, has a share in the Dexlabs corportation, the Krusty Krab offworld sect and Jurassic Park and Ingen. Tonto's also proven to be smarter than his original counterpart, able to produce various complicated devices like the Infinitrix and the Cloner quiet easily. Also, Tonto found the notes of Pegasus, using the to reintroduce the game of Duel Monsters, which is a huge reason he has gotten so wealthy. He has hundreds of minions of the fairy jedi squirel and Kuriboh variety. See Tonto's future minions Many of the Olympian Manhattan gods are after his blood, because of the book he and Thomas wrote. Zeus, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Diyoncus, and Demeter wish to stick him in Taratus, in the same cell as a titan. Hades was the only lower rated god that forgave Tonto, being how his review was mostly positive. Artemis and her hunters are often arguing with Tonto, as he has stumbled on their camp by accident, and at one point blew up the moon. As a result, Thalia and Bianca usually want to maim him, but Bianca holds back if Alex isn't okay with it. However, they can work together sometimes. Also, due to a cloning mishap, a being with both his and Artemis's DNA, Diana, has been created Tonto is still active in the far future, now in better terms with Artemis, but has become more sullen and bitter. He gave up his Ultamatrix to the criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl, in a attempt to apprehend Zeus, which ended up failing and he now is working at Camp Half Blood, where he may discover new love.... Tonto spent much of the twenty years between the great wars to gather DNA, giving him 1.5 times the amount of Aliens Omni has. They include Smithers (A smith alien, can forge or fuse four weapons at a time before reverting immediatly) Velocitonto (A velociraptor, with speed and claws.) Tontalope (Jackalope, improved jumping and a powerful blast of rainbow light from between his antlers) Tonreador (Future Predator, immense agility and echolocation) Toppa (Sky Bison, flies, big and has a bit of airbending) Tontofoot (Bigfoot, gains strength and nature skills) Hecktonto (Hundred Handed One, immense strength and arm usage) Arguto (Argumantua, giant poisonous spider) Tonlf (House Elf, has a slight bit of harry potter magic) Tonir (Eragonic Elf, immense strength and slight eragonic magic) Tookie (Wookie, immense strength and technical skill) Toda (Yoda's species, gains great agility, some force and strangly talks he does) Tonock (Peacock, gains rainbow blast from eyes on feathers {used when sneaking around Olympus, one of Hera's sacred animal is the peacock) Guinea Tonto (Guinea Pig, can hack into peoples brains) Tuma (Puma, has strong speed and agility, great for ambushes. Can summon Artemis {not used a lot}) Nar To (Urgal, massive strength) Tonto the Hedgehog (Sonic like hedgehog, gains immense speed) Tooster (Rooster, only reason he got it was to drive off Basalisks) Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters